Un café
by Williams West
Summary: Un café las unió, una conversación y un pasado no muy acogedor. El destino pudo más que cualquier otra cosa, ¿El destino existe? Quizás las coincidencias existen o no. Todos tenemos a una persona para pasar nuestras vidas juntas, a veces la tenemos al lado y no nos damos cuenta, pero destino, amor, almas gemelas, etc. Alguien nos amará y besará cada una de nuestras cicatrices.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**_

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza"._**

* * *

 ** _Un café._**

La puerta se abrió, sus ojos de inmediato se dirigieron a la persona que entró, era la misma mujer de siempre, tenía entre unos 28 o 25 años. Le llamaba la atención porque siempre pedía lo mismo y como la cafetería estaba abierta las 24 horas, con frecuencia la veía.

—¿Lo mismo de siempre? —pregunto.

—Sí, pero muy cargado —se sentó en la barra y suspiro.

—¿Mucho trabajo? —le regalo una sonrisa.

—Mucho es poco —se saco las gafas— Anna, ¿Cierto? — le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Me estás espiando? —entrecerró sus ojos y le entregó el pedido.

—Nop —rio—está en tu delantal —apunto a la chapita.

—Oh, lo siento —se sonrojo.

—Descuida, no impor-

—¡Déjame adivinar tu nombre! — dijo entusiasmada.

La clienta sólo la miro un poco sorprendida, era la segunda vez que conocía una persona tan energética. La miro un momento, habían pequeñas pequitas cubriendo su juvenil rostro, y esos ojos tan vivos que iluminarían a cualquiera. Llegó a la conclusión de que era una estudiante trabajando para pagar sus estudios y mantenerse, Anna se le hacia muy parecida a ella misma cuando tenía miles de trabajos para poder estudiar y no depender de su estúpido abuelo.

—Tu nombre es...

—Nunca lo adivinaras —le sonrió con suficiencia.

—Leonhardt, Elsa Leonhardt —posó sus codos en la encimera para sostener su rostro con sus manos.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —tomó un trago de su café.

—Quizás yo te estoy espiando —le guiño— Elsa, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos —se maravilló con aquellos orbes celestes.

—Eres rara —movió su cabeza en forma negativa— pero gracias por el cumplido.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido también —frunció el ceño— me dices rara y tomas el café helado, ¿Por qué?

Elsa busco en su bolsillo trasero algo que estaba vibrando, lo saco y contesto.

—¿Aló? Sí, iré enseguida, perdón, adiós.

—El deber llama —se encogió de hombros.

—Sí —le pasó el dinero y se levantó para tomar su vaso— quédate con el cambio, adiós chica con trenzas.

—¡Me llamo Anna!

Le grito mientras Elsa cruzaba corriendo la misma puerta por la cual entró.

—o—

—Tomando un café, cerca de aquí —bostezo por enésima vez ese día.

—¿Por qué no tomas uno de la máquina y esperas que se enfríe? —la miro con sospecha— ¿Vas a ver a alguien en especial?

—Rapunzel —rodó los ojos— cállate, es cerca de aquí —cerró su casillero.

—Siempre te pones gruñona cuando no duermes —imito a la pelinivea y cerro— Elsa, espérame —corrió tras ella.

—Quiero dormir —saco las llaves de su auto y desactivó la alarma— ¿Flynn te vendrá a buscar?

—Sip, así que vete a dormir, estas peor que la Bella durmiente.

Rapunzel le saco la lengua, Elsa sólo la miro con una ceja arqueada y se subió a su Audi de color negro y se fue.

—¿Era Elsa?

—Sí, parece un zombie —rio y se puso el casco.

—Flynn, ¿Conoces alguna cafetería cerca de aquí? —monto la moto.

—Esta a tres cuadras, ¿Por qué?

—Podríamos pasarnos por ahí más tarde.

Flynn sólo se encogió de hombros y Rapunzel sólo quería dormir para despertar e ir a la grandiosa cafetería que su amiga visitaba con frecuencia.

—o—

Salieron del hospital para subirse al auto de la doctora y partieron a su destino, habían salido de una jornada extensa y dura, el transplante de corazón había sido exitoso, eso sobre a todas las personas, alegraba a Elsa.

—¿Qué tomarán?

Elsa se llevó una pequeña decepción cuando no vio por ningún lugar a Anna, había pensado en ella durante las noches y cualquier pequeña niña que veía con trenzas, le hacia recordar aquella sonrisa y a la energía que tenía, al igual que Rapunzel, se parecían bastante. Elsa pidió su orden y se disculpó con su amiga para ir al baño, esa sólo era una excusa para entrar a la cafetería a buscar a su mesera favorita, busco en la barra y miro a cada una de las meseras que estaban, pero no la encontró, suspiro y fue al baño.

—¿Por qué la quieres ver? —se pregunto así misma en el espejo— sólo quería conversar con ella —se mojo la cara— ¿Estará bien?

—Es una buena terapia hablar con el espejo, querida — dijo una mujer de unos setenta años.

—No, yo sólo...

—Está bien querida, ya la verás —le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y salió del baño.

—Maldición, estoy más loca que Rapunzel —salió del baño y se dirigió a la barra— disculpa.

—Si, ¿Tomó su orden?

—No, quería preguntarle sobre una mesera, Anna.

—¿Llevaba trenzas? —Elsa asintió— oh querida, ella renunció hoy.

Elsa nuevamente asintió y salió callada hacia donde estaba su amiga sonriéndole como siempre, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzaron hablar de forma normal, pero Elsa estaba inquieta, ya no volvería a ver a aquella niña, eso la amargaba y no sabía el por qué.

—o—

—Hoy empezaremos el internado en el área de urgencia —dijo la profesora— están a un año de convertirse en enfermeras, así que den lo mejor de ustedes señoritas.

—Profesora, ¿Dónde público la lista de los médicos que estarán de guardia hoy?

—Señorita Valois, la lista está detrás de usted —carraspeo.

—Gracias —se volteó y comenzó a ubicar su nombre.

Anna tomó aire y lo soltó, intentando tranquilizarse en su primer día de internado, pero tenía miedo de cometer algún error o ser un estorbo en vez de ayudar, también de asustar con su cara hinchada a los pacientes. No sólo tenía miedo de cometer algún error, los recuerdos de cuando fue atacada la perseguían a donde fuera, no la dejaban dormir, sentía miedo que al doblar en alguna esquina o en un taxi, él regrese para acabar con ella.

—Disculpa, ¿Te llamas Anna?

La pelirroja volteó enseguida, conocía esa voz.

—Elsa —le sonrió.

—Dios mío —palpo su rostro— ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Quién es la profesora encargada de ti?

—Por favor, Elsa calmate.

—Señorita —la ignoro completamente y fue detrás de la profesora— ¿Usted es la enfermera jefe de las internas?

—Sí, ¿Qué sucede doctora?

—Elsa —miro a su jefa que le frunció el ceño— es decir, doctora.

—¿Cómo es posible que está muchacha venga en estas condiciones? —la miro furiosa.

—Doctora, sé que no es aceptable su presentación personal, pero es su último año, debe estar aquí si o si.

—No estoy hablando de eso, ¿Le ha preguntado si se encuentra bien? O si quiera ¿Le ha preguntado que le sucedió? —dio un paso al frente de la mujer— ¿Cuántos años de enfermera lleva? Por Dios, ¿Hizo el juramento? No se da cuenta de qu-

Anna con rapidez tomó a la doctora del brazo y la saco de ahí, estaba avergonzada, pudo ver en los ojos de Elsa la furia que se desató, se oscurecieron terriblemente, la enfermera jefe también lo noto porque quedó estupefacta, ni si quiera pudo defenderse, la doctora se había descontrolado.

—¿Estás loca? No puedes hacer eso —la soltó.

—No, tu estas loca ¿Cómo es posible que tu ros-

—Doctora doctora — le tiró la bata.

—Pequeña.

El rostro de Elsa se suavizo y una sonrisa surco esos finos labios, tomo a la pequeña en brazos mientras le revolvía el cabello, un forma muy característica en ella de saludar o despedirse.

—¿Cómo está tu mami?

—Ella jugó conmigo, esta mucho mejor ahora que tiene un nuevo corazón —la abrazo— cuando sea grande, quiero ser doctora para poder salvar la vida de las personas, como tú —tomó el rostro de la doctora en sus pequeñas manos.

—Eso es genial, podré enseñarte todo lo que quieras —rio— ahora debes portarte bien con tu mami y ser la mejor en tu escuela, ¿Lo prometes?

—¡Si! ¡Lo prometo! Por la garrita —enrollo su meñique con el de la pelinivea.

—Bien, cuidate —dejó a la pequeña en el suelo— debes venir a visitarme.

Elsa metió la mano en su bolsillo y le regalo una pequeña paleta de caramelo, la pequeña corrió a los brazos de su madre que se despidió de la doctora, dándole las gracias. Anna sólo veía conmovida la escena, ella admiraba a Elsa, realmente tenía vocación de ser médico.

—Eres increíble —susurró.

—Sí, lo seré cuando examine tu rostro —la tomó del antebrazo— es que no entiendo, renuncias a tu trabajo pero no a esto, tu salud vale por más, de seguro el dolor te está matando.

La doctora sentó a la enfermera en el cómodo sillón que tenía en su oficina y acercó su silla, primero palpo los hematomas y escucho un gemido de dolor, el rostro estaba muy inflamado, los analgésicos sin receta no harían nada. Elsa vio un hematoma en el cuello y eso la alarmó.

—Por favor, sacate la polera —acomodó sus lentes en el perfilado puente de su nariz.

—¿Qué? Elsa, debo irme, la enfermera je-

—Yo hablaré, sacatela o lo haré yo.

Con aquella amenaza la polera ya no estaba, sintió como las manos recorrieron suavemente todos sus golpes, cada vez que tocaban uno de sus golpes su corazón se oprimía, no sabía si dolía más el dolor físico o el psicológico, estaba a punto de desbordar su llanto.

—Anna...

—Cupido no me dio lo mejor —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Piensas que eso es amor?

Sus manos recorrieron de la clavícula hasta el abdomen, estaba lleno de hematomas, algunos ya se estaban recuperando, la gran mayoría estaba entre un tono morado-azul. La volteo y vio la espalda, al igual que el abdomen, pero tenía un pequeño detalle una venda cubría el hombro.

—¿Cuándo cambiaron la venda?

—Hace tres días —cerró los ojos esperando el reto que nunca llegó— ¿Elsa?

—¿Por qué te hizo esto? —saco la venda— no creo que pienses que es una demostración de afecto.

—Tonta —se rió con amargura— él siempre prometía que sería la última vez y cuando lo dejé me escape, no lo volví a ver hace mucho tiempo y cuando lo vi hace unos días, le abrí la puerta y esto fue lo que recibí.

Un sollozo hizo que el corazón de la doctora quedará estático por algunos segundos, la amargura de sus palabras queriendo escapar de todo y sepultarlo, eran igual que todas las mujeres que llegaban golpeadas diciendo que se habían caído o golpeado con algo, pero la tristeza en sus ojos las delataban, queriendo gritar la verdad y que las salvarán, ellas no sabían una cosa, sólo ellas podían salvarse.

—Shh tranquila —limpio la herida— ya no te volverá hacer daño, todo estará bien

—¿C-Cómo lo sabes?

No tenía respuesta a eso, estaba preocupada por aquella joven, ni si quiera la conocía, sólo conocía su nombre, no quería volver a verla de esa manera, había desarrollado sin darse cuenta un cariño especial por ella. A veces la observaba cuando atendía a otros clientes en la cafetería o cuando cometía un error y la reprendían, sin darse cuenta siempre iba a tomar su café helado, aunque esa sólo era una pequeña excusa para verla.

Quizás este no era el momento más adecuado para soltar todo eso, mucho menos en la situación que se encontraban. No lo soporto e intentó mantener sus manos tranquilas durante la curación de la herida, se le hacia maravilloso ver esas pequitas esparcidas por los hombros y espalda, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que las comenzó a contar. Se sentía mal por reaccionar de esa manera, ¿Cómo evitarlo? Su trenzas caían por encima de sus hombros, dejando la espalda al descubierto, su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que sus manos tenían contacto con esa tersa piel.

Anna la estaba matando.

—No te hará daño, no lo volverá hacer —tomó la polera— puedes darte vuelta.

Trago audiblemente, debía mantener la profesionalidad, debía pensar en otra cosa, se sentía horrible por sentir aquello.

Con mucho cuidado metió la polera por el rostro hinchado, teniendo cuidad.

—Gracias —le regalo una sonrisa.

Seco sus lágrimas, con la mirada perdida en aquella mujer que sin conocerla la estaba cuidando.

—Me puedes agradecer con un café —bromeó y se acercó a su escritorio— irás a Farmacología y pedirás estos medicamentos — le entregó la receta.

—Sí, lo haré.

Anna estaba nerviosa y al momento de tomar la receta, sus manos se rozaron, sus ojos instintivamente se buscaron, conectándose, no podían evitarlo, era algo que sentías en tu cuerpo, era una reacción tan íntima y apasionada, ambos cuerpos querían sentirse, conocerse y explorarse, así les tomará millones de años para saciar esa sed que se había vuelto una necesidad. La pelinivea saco su mano y se sentó un momento, Anna sólo la miraba divertida, el rostro de la doctora estaba adornado con un lindo carmín.

Junto todas sus fuerzas y rodeó el escritorio, dirigiéndose a esos orbes celestes que la miraban con atención y curiosidad, su corazón latía de forma salvaje, no tenía el control de su cuerpo, había caído de bruces al olvido al igual que su vergüenza. Tomo las solapas de la bata de Elsa para acercar sus rostros, sus ojos se deleitaban por la cercanía.

—¿Por qué preguntaste por mí en el trabajo?

—No te vi... Y pregunte. ¿Cómo sabías mi nombre?

—Diste clases en mi Universidad, nadie dejaba de hablar de ti —susurró— yo invito el café hoy.

—Eres rara.

Ambas sonrieron y cerraron sus ojos, esperando con ansiedad el contacto de sus labios.

—¡Elsa! Oh por Dios —puso sus manos en la boca— vendré en otro momento —se dio media vuelta.

—Rapunzel —gruño— quédate, tenemos que hablar —suspiro.

—Sí insistes —se encogió de hombros— hola, así que tú eres la novia de Elsa —la abrazo.

—Soy Anna, y aún no tenemos algo formal —rio nerviosa.

—Deja de incomodarla, sé que se llevarán bastante bien —le sonrió a las dos.

—Bien, tenemos que salir hoy mismo —dio pequeños saltitos de alegría— ¿Eres interna? —Anna asintió— bien, entonces te necesito a ti y a la gruñona, ahora en quirófano.

Las tres se olvidaron de todo y salieron rápidamente, el deber llamaba una vez más.

—o—

—El es Kristoff, mi compañero de cuarto.

—Hola, encantada —estiró su mano saludando al chico.

—Me han contado muchas cosas de ti, Elsa —le guiño.

—¿Buenas o malas?

—Fantasiosas.

Se podría decir que Anna quería que la tierra se la tragara, su rostro delataba su vergüenza, aunque eso no importó cuando sintió la melódica risa de la doctora.

—Bien, en otra ocasión saldremos, el departamento es todo suyo, adiós chicas.

—Me cae bien —dijo Elsa mientras cerraba la puerta— ¿Cosas fantasiosas?

La abrazo por detrás, rodeando la esbelta cintura con suavidad, sus cuerpos se apegaron, reconociendo la calidez.

—Así es, doctora —beso su mejilla— ven, es viernes de películas.

Caminaron sin dejar de abrazarse, hasta que llegaron a la cómoda cama, se quitaron los zapatos y se dispusieron a disfrutar del momento, mañana no tendrían que trabajar, era su día de descanso. Anna ya era enfermera, había pasado el internado y por su gran desempeño en él, la habían contratado de forma inmediata, y la más alegre fue la doctora Leonhardt.

Veían Netflix abrazadas, Elsa a veces reía cuando escuchaba a Anna gritar de miedo y acurrucarse más en ella, le parecía tierno.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—¿Escuche bien? —pauso la película y la miró.

—Sí, pero si quieres podemos esperar hasta que termines las sesiones con el psicólogo, no quiero presionar, no quiero que te sien-

Las palabras ya no hacían falta, la confirmación de la doctora fue cuando sus labios se sellaron por primera vez, sus cuerpos reaccionaron de forma inmediata cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y gimieron en la boca de la otra. Anna sólo disfrutaba de la sensación y de la ternura con la que Elsa la acariciaba con timidez, sus manos suaves como la primera vez que la tocaron, deteniéndose breves momentos a enredar sus dedos en su pelirrojo cabello.

—¿E-Es un si? —pregunto cuando se separaron.

—Sí, tonta —unió sus frentes— gracias por todo.

—No me agradezcas, yo debería hacerlo por encontrar a una buena novia —le dio un casto beso.

—Además de bonita, inteligente, carismática —bromeó.

—El psicólogo ha hecho bien su trabajo —rio.

—Jamás pensé en que te encontraría —se acomodó en su pecho.

—¿A mí? —acaricio su cabeza.

—Sí, desde que estuve con él yo no pude sentirme como me siento ahora —suspiro— decía que me odiaba, que no encontraría a nadie que me amara porque sólo el lo haría, fui una estúpida.

Sintió como unos brazos la rodearon, intentando transmitirle seguridad y calidez, no estaba soñando, había encontrado lo que busco desde hace mucho tiempo y eso, era Elsa.

—Él fue el estúpido por no saber valorar a alguien como tú —dijo con voz firme— Anna, fuiste y eres muy valiente.

—Sí... —susurro— recuerdo que mamá me golpeaba y decía _"Ojalá no hubieras nacido"_.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Él era alcohólico, llegaba a casa insultaba a mi madre y se iba a dormir —se encogió de hombros.

—Siento tanto todo lo que pasaste —beso su cabeza— mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía 12 años, tuve que mudarme con el padre de mi papá.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Él me odiaba —sonrió con amargura— yo no era hija legítima de su hijo, mi madre lo conoció en la misma situación que tú —la miro con una sonrisa— nos parecíamos bastante, él me trató siempre como su hija —acomodó un mechón pelirrojo detrás de la oreja— mi abuelo me dio la casa de mi padre cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, jamás lo volví a ver.

—Pero a pesar de todas las cosas malas que hemos pasado, nos conocimos, poco a poco olvidaremos lo que nos atormenta y seremos capaces de ser felices —la beso.

—Tienes toda la razón.

—¿Pasaras conmigo el año nuevo?

—Lo quiero terminar y empezar contigo, cariño.

Un beso verdadero sello todos los momentos vividos desde que se conocieron, el reloj ya había marcado las doce de la noche, había comenzado un nuevo año, para algunos una nueva vida, para otros sólo un año más, pero para Anna y Elsa comenzaba una vida juntas.

* * *

 _ **Holin, espero estén bien.**_

 _ **Esto que han leído lo quise centrar en el abuso físico que tienen hacia las parejas, sobretodo cuando tienen un pasado "Malo", y piensan que lo que vivieron antes, es todo lo que merecen.**_

 _ **Es corto y lo quería profundizar más, pero hubiera quedado muy largo.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y ¡Felices fiestas! ¡Comiencen un año nuevo con mucha felicidad y cumplan sus metas! ¡Ustedes pueden!**_

 _ **Un comentario para esta vagabunda.**_

 _ **Gracias.**_


End file.
